The invention relates to camera heads for use with remote video display systems such as video endoscopy systems, borescopes, and other devices.
Remote video display systems display a view of the interior of a body cavity or another visually inaccessible, remote location on a video monitor. Generally, a remote video display system includes a camera processor and a camera head having an endoscope for insertion into the remote location. The camera head produces electrical signals representing an image of the remote location, and the camera processor processes the electrical signals for display on the video monitor. To produce the electrical signals, a solid state imaging device such as a charge coupled device ("CCD") is located in the tip of the endoscope or in the camera head.
The camera head and endoscope are typically detachable as a unit from the control unit so that a variety of camera heads can be used with a single control unit. This offers a number of advantages. For example, if a first camera head fails, the control unit can be operated with another camera head while the first camera head is being serviced. Also, different types of camera heads, each of which may be most useful for certain procedures, can be used with a single control unit so as to avoid the expense of purchasing and maintaining multiple control units.